New Girls, Old Times
by crazytomboy1
Summary: Have you ever wondered about how Yugi got to meet the DM? Or how Seto got his 3rd BEWD? This is zany, like ALL fics under this penname! Just don't flame because of it, ne?
1. A Past Catches Up

**New Girls, Old Times**

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese animated show/manga called:  Yu-Gi-Oh!, as featured in the _Kids WB, but not very well (I hate the dub, but I can live with it).  I, crazytomboy1, do not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this fanfic unless they're mine or owned by others.  Note that we are using Japanese names to clear up any confusion at the moment.  This fanfic is suitable for teens 13 & up due to the content and the fact that I've been on manga spree!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!_

(Kairi) So it's finally our turn to get into a fic, huh?

(Alexandra) Funny thing is; we've actually popped up in weird situations in other stories in weird costumes! *sweat drops, then whispers* Actually, it can be fun...

(Shina) Come on you two, let's show them how you fit in...

(Ami) By the way, /_hikari to yami_/, //_yami to hikari_//, and the thoughts are all in italics.  PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO THIS!__

_______________________________________________________________________

**A Past Catches Up**

            "So this is Domino High School...The place where the King of Games goes.  It's huge, isn't it, Kairi?"  Her middle-length black hair with brown strands seemed to shine blue in most lights.  It's strange to see such curly-hair in that style in a high school age girl.  Her eyes were a startling aquamarine that seemed to be lit by a fiery glow beneath that pretty face.  She had a plain bronze line necklace that looked like it was a bit charm-bare.

            "It sure is, Alexandra."  Her perky friend replied, running her right hand through her shoulder-length dark red hair with warm brown eyes shining.  A golden hair band with a small silver charm was just above her bangs.  "Say, do you remember how we got invited to this school?  I know he still has that Blue Eyes White Dragon that we gave him."

            "Oh, yeah.  It was way back when Seto Kaiba asked us to test this Dueling Disk thingy.  It's also the easiest job we've ever gotten. **_EVER._"  If you didn't notice the way Kairi's hair band shone, you'd never realize that it was different than just an accessory.  In fact, you'll learn more about it later in the chapter, and I know I'm evil for not saying it now, readers!**__****

Flashback

            "All right, girls, since you've been lucky enough to be chosen by my trusted employees to test my prototype Dueling Disk; you have to play by the official Duel Monsters rules."  Seto Kaiba seemed to love Duel Monsters so much; he tried to emphasize the monsters' form through computers and projections.  "Oh, by the way, try not to be mean to Mokuba or I'll find different testers for my prototype."

            The two girls gulped at the same time.  "O-ok..."

            "Here are some technical headsets.  They will allow me to hear every word as you duel.  You can begin when you like."

            "Hey Alexa, let's switch decks for this match.  We should get a feel to different decks before we start building new ones soon."

            "Sounds fine with me," as Alex handed over her deck to her friend, she couldn't help but feel nervous.  _I wonder how she'll treat the rarest card of my deck.  Oh well, nobody is exactly alike in duels, even with the same deck._

            "Let's start shuffling."  A few seconds later, after that was done, Kairi got a coin out of her pocket.  "Call it!"  Was the only thing she stated as the coin was spinning in mid-air.

            "Um, tails?"

            Mokuba caught the coin.  "You're right Alexa, its tails."

            "Good.  I'll go first.  This will also be for one match.  Ready, Kairi?"

            "You bet I am!"

            "Virtual systems ready.  One more thing before you start: you have to spin them like a Frisbee to not get interference from the headsets."  Seto Kaiba remarked as he sat down in the spacious observation area with Mokuba.  "This should be fun to watch, huh Mokuba?"

            "Yeah, big brother!  I still think you're the best friend in the world to me."

            "DUEL!"

***DUEL 1***

**ALEXANDRA**: 2,000 LP **KAIRI: 2,000 LP**

First turn: **ALEXANDRA**

            "I set one card face down in the monster area."  _Which happens to be Illusion Wall, a perfect effect monster!_  "Your move, Kairi."  _I wonder how nervous Kairi is?  I'll find out!_

First turn: **KAIRI**

            "I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode.  Since I know how you like to duel, so I'm not attacking."  _I should wait and see how she reacts to the hand I have as I play it!  _"This is **_so_ cool!  The monsters look alive!  Where do you get your ideas for this stuff, Seto?"**

            "I just do."

            Alexa giggled.  "I'm sure he loves the game like we do!"

Second turn: **ALEXANDRA**

            "We'll see how cool this can get when they battle!  Of course, there's a strategy for everything."  Quipped Alexa as she drew a card, her real personality began to show.  _Hm, The Stern Mystic?  I don't think I'll use him just yet._

End flashback due to Yugi and Ryou running towards the school.

            "Oof!  Alright, who did that?"  Kairi and Alexa(ndra) were on the ground flat on their faces, and this really didn't put Alexa in a good mood, and when she saw Ryou...*gulp!*...That made things worse!  Alexa managed to force a fake smile.  "Ryou, it's been quite some time!"

            Ryou sweat dropped out of confusion and was scared of what Bakura might have done if he wasn't blocking the soul room door.  "Hey Alexa, you **_did_** get transferred!  It'll be fun dueling you during lunch, I think."

            "Hey, aren't you that girl who gave me the Dark Magician card some time ago?  It's my favorite now!"  Yugi just beamed and ran up to Kairi who had a noticeable sweat drop on the back of her head at the moment.

            "You've had that card for so long, and H-it's in great shape for the time you've had it!  I'm glad to see that you like that Dark Magician, it took quite a few tries in a raffle."

            _I'll deck Ryou if he tries to challenge me again!  Of course, I prolly won't have the chance; because we're both new to this school...Cruh (fuck)__ this damn moving all the time!  "Hey there Ryou, why so depressed?  Aren't ya glad to see me, your childhood pal?"_

            Ryou cringed at that phrase.  _After the way you treated Bakura with a hairbrush?  I thought that you were nicer than that, but I'm not complaining 100%.  "You've built a deck for dueling, haven't you?  I'd really like to play!"  /_Please Bakura, may I?_/_

            Yami Bakura snorted from his soul room.  //_No, I want a rematch at her!  I still have nightmares about the time she styled my hair!//_

            Ryou blushed inwardly.  /_Well, you did look very appealing then, and you still do, Bakura./_

            //_I'm still dueling her, and not as a shadow game version!//  Yami Bakura was in his soul room, mumbling to himself about how stupid he felt, making Ryou worry._

            /_Ok, fine with me!  But don't be going back on that promise./  "How about during lunch break?  We all have free time then!"  The smile that came on his lips wasn't his usual smile, but it was damn close though!  Yami Bakura was just waiting behind it!_

            "Okay then, I'll trounce you a few more times then, and maybe get beat, **_maybe!_"  Alexa blanched inwardly.  _Cripes, another rematch?  Kami-sama, he's determined!_**

            Kairi sweat dropped and sighed.  "Every time we get together, this **_always_** happens!  Always fighting, make it stop!"

            "Um, sorry to break it to you guys," everyone's attention was turned to Yugi.  "But we're already late for class."

            "Ah, shoot."  Kairi ran towards the school like a shot, Alexa close behind for reasons the boys didn't see clearly.

            Ryou was half-dragging Yugi along so they could keep up with the girls.  "Hey, you two better not try to lose Yugi and me, I could make up an excuse for our tardiness!"

Okay, since I don't want to be killing any more time than necessary, I'm skipping to lunch!  You can see Alexa and (Yami) Bakura dueling with each other, the advantage going back and forth between the two of them.  For sanity's sake, you let your mind do the dueling, but I'll provide the winner, ok?

            Alexa was looking at his magic and trap area, it looked like the Destiny Board was going to win it for him in one more turn, leaving her 4,000 LP untouched and him the winner with only 1,000 LP.  _Crap, I need to win against this 'colder' Bakura...I trust in my deck!_  Currently, she couldn't attack due to him playing the field magic card Gravity because all of her monsters were 4 stars and up on the field.  As her hand reached for the deck, the whole 'mob' that was watching had made bets, some were pitying her, and others cheering in general.  _Jackpot!  Giant Trunade...Just what I needed._  "Ryou, your plan backfired, I'm killing two birds with one stone!"

            Bakura chuckled.  "Nice bluff, but are you really that eager to extend your defeat?  I think you're going to surrender while you still have the Life Points to do so!"

            Alexa sighed, and gave him a mocking smile.  "I play Giant Trunade...Buh-bye to **_your_** Destiny Board and stupid field magic card...Back to the drawing board for that strategy!"  Jounochi was chuckling at that point, only to be bopped by an irate Kairi.

            "Jou, be nice to her, learn some manners!"

            "Are you nuts?!  Destroying the Spear Dragon you revived with Call of the Haunted..." _Now I've seen it all..._  Still, after that happened, Alexa was still grinning like nuts.  "You shouldn't be so darn cocky about getting rid of my Destiny Board if it cost you your most powerful mon-"

            "I now play Monster Reborn, bringing back Spear Dragon to lead the assault on your cards and LP!"

            "Argh, that was too underhanded for me to understand!  I'll rebuild my deck once again, and take you down someday!"  Before Alexa could make another snide comment, the raider slammed his soul room door shut to mope, and let the real Ryou have his body back.

            Kairi was flippant at how cocky Alexa was at her win.  "Oh, Alexandra...Don't be so hard on him!  Didn't you notice how close to winning Ryou was?  It's no laughing matter at all!"

            Ryou just looked at Kairi like she was a person not to get in a bad mood, like Bakura, and he shook his head.  "No, you should loosen up Kairi...That was so much fun, Alexa!  I feel better prepared for my next duel!"

            He was smiling again, and basically the whole mob stared as Kairi dragged Alexandra away by the hand, and went under a cherry tree's shade.  "Kono bakanen!  Why do you have to push Ryou so far, even if he isn't being used by the Sennen Ring?!"

            Alexandra sweat dropped and leaned in to whisper to Kairi.  "Not too loud, the items have ears you know that well enough!"  Kairi looked perplexed, which didn't happen often because of her 'weird' hobbies. (AN: What's so wrong about being a spell-casting girl enthuse?) "Okay, maybe not in **_that_ sense, but you know that they can hear the outside world, you know?"**

            "I already did, you can say it as much as you like."  Kairi reached up and straightened the gold hair band on her head, still talking on.  "This, for one way!  You know that I spent 5 years of looking for something as special as I could imagine!"  Alexandra backed up a half step and started to string together a line of choppy Egyptian curses mixed in with the occasional English, French and Japanese cuss words; which succeeded in making Kairi irate.  "Okay, just for that, you bad girl..."  Alexandra shut up and sweat dropped as Kairi turned towards Ryou and Yugi with a genuine smile on.  "Hey guys, I'd like you to come over to our house today!  You don't have to if you don't want to, ok?"

            Bakura was just about to come out of the ring and scream at Kairi, but Ryou had a quicker time answering just before the switch could be made.  "Kairi, I'd love to go, we had a lot of fun last time."  /_Ha, I beat you to the answer!/_

            Bakura jumped up near the door to his own soul room, shocked.  //_Are you really that na__ïve?  Alexandra was just cursing a few seconds ago; and **I** understood over half of it!//_

            Yugi did his trademark grin again.  "I'll go, the both of you seem really nice!"  _I'd really like to duel Kairi...I can't wait for the end of the school day!_

Okay, time to skip to the end of school.  I know I'm nuts, but next time I update; I'll include a Seto, Alexa, and Kairi talk.  When I say update, I mean going over with a fine-toothed comb.  That's the end of my mini-rant, thanks for keeping calm throughout it!

            Yugi and Ryou were looking at shock that it was a small modest-looking house.  Ryou was the first person to speak.  "I thought I was going to see a bigger house, with the way that Alexa does her egotistical routine."  /_There, I said it...Happy?_/

            In his soul room, Bakura was busy laughing his spiritual ass off.  //_V-very much so!_//  Alexa had stormed into the house and slammed the door before another word was said.

            Kairi sighed, but then looked at Ryou because of his actions.  "The truth stung her, but she's not that bad.  Did you really need to be that blunt?"

            Yugi blinked twice, and suggested that the 3 of them go inside.  Once in there, the two boys are staring at a bigger place than the outside boasts. (AN: Think of a fancy apartment, with one hell of a library and 5 stories tall.  You go from there readers!) "Whoa...I could swear the house wasn't that big from the outside, I knew there's something strange going on..."  Yugi, mumbling to himself, bumped into Kairi, making her jump.  "Gomen, I didn't mean to bump into you!"

            "Hm?  Iie, gomen nasai...I wasn't paying attention either.  Do you have a preference of soda flavors?"

            Both of the boys perked up at this, although Ryou was flipping through a random book about Ancient Egypt.  "Oh, I'll take a lime soda, with two straws."  _I'll hit Alexa with the wrappers if she shows herself...She was too rough on Bakura then, I guess.  If not, then I can at least share on the patio with Bakura!_

            Yugi looked at Kairi confused for a few seconds, and then replied.  "Do you have orange soda?  Grandpa won't let me have it...He says I'm too hyper already!"

            //_Aibou, don't you think your grandfather might be correct to think that?//  Yami was cooing mentally to Yugi, and while both boys were preoccupied, Kairi walked into the big kitchen._

            _Okay, now to 'get' the drinks!  "There's that spell book!  Kami-sama, why does Alexa move my books so much?"  She quickly flipped through the pages until she had found the 'relatively simple spell' that had caught her eyes last week.  "Okay, this'll be as easy as keeping En's (AN: Change of Heart) card from hitting the ground in the shadow realm while she's in play!"  After a few motions of her hands, and some tough to say phrases, no matter what language it's said in, the two sodas appeared like the boys requested.  "Ah, that was fun...Sodas are waiting in the kitchen, I've already put the bottles back in the fridge!"  She walked over to the living room, seeing the two boys absorbed in the book that just happened to come along with her headband when she bought it.  "Oh, so you're interested Ancient Egypt too?  That's a wide-growing trend ever since Duel Monsters was made!"  Of course, Kairi knew better, using restraint was hard, since getting the sodas proved to be tiring.  __It'll be less tiring the more I do the spell._

            Ryou looked a little depressed at the sight of the sodas though.  "What, no wrappers?"

            Yugi giggled a little, which would have annoyed Bakura if he wasn't so scared about the 'bad dreams about hidden combs' he had while around Kairi and Alexa...Even when he was fully aware he wasn't dreaming!  "You shouldn't be that mean to Alexa, she beat you in a duel without losing any LP!"

            Both Ryou and Kairi flinched at that moment, but Kairi didn't have to worry about spilling any soda.  "You know where the patio is, past the kitchen and out the sliding window doors."  She watched as Ryou smiled and went out to the patio as always.  _I wonder if you've made up with Bakura after that stunt we pulled with the combs..._

            "Why won't you let me onto the patio, Kairi?"  Yugi seemed to be pouting.

            "Gomen, demo 'first come, first served'."  Kairi stated matter-of-factly.  "It can only seat two people, and I don't think it'd be fair to Ryou-kun, ne?"

            Yugi blanched at that.  "Right, I guess..."  /_Yami, I wonder if she knows about the Sennen Items?/_

            //_I wouldn't be too sure about that, Yugi, but half of the time, she's given you that same treatment!//  Yugi quickly did a fake smile, leaving for the living room.  Kairi was staring at Yugi from the kitchen like he had gotten a shock from the lamp's socket!_

            Out on the patio, you can see Ryou basically taking small sips from one of the straws in the soda glass.  "Bakura, you've got to chill out around Kairi!  She didn't like it when Yugi said that comment towards us, realize that?"  He was a bit sad that Bakura wasn't joining him.  "Oh, come on, be blunt for once!"

            _Did I hear right?  My hikari isn't as weak as I thought, **if he uses my advice right back at me!  "Well, some things are left unsaid to a degree.  Why'd you get two straws anyway?"  Bakura sneered, but then looked at Ryou's face, an overwhelming sadness flowing from Ryou's side of the link, and he sighed inwardly.  **__What in the name of Ra is this world coming to?!  "Fine, I'll join you...But ****__don't think I'm changing my opinion on the two girls that easily!"  They sat on the patio, Bakura still enjoying himself when sort of feeling forced on by Ryou's cuteness._

Later on, Ryou went back into the living room where Kairi and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters.  Yugi won, of course.

            "Ack!  That'd make seven losses straight!  I really need to take strategy lessons from Alexandra again..."

            "Oh, but you nearly won that time.  If you had one more turn, you'd have won!"

            Ryou had been watching the last duel.  "Wow, that was really close, Yugi!"

            Suddenly, Kairi's watch went off, beeping like crazy!  Kairi paled and started picking up random sports gear off the floor at an alarming rate.  "Oh no...Soccer practice!"

            Ryou didn't look too convinced.  "You keep track of Alexa's schedule also?  I'm a bit surprised with all the classes you have..."  The two boys looked at each other with the same expression, 'she's nuts!'

            "Uh, I really don't have time to explain, where's the damn cleats?!"  With that exclamation, both of them jumped up, because they were expecting to see Kairi.  Instead, Alexa was looking for her cleats in the same disgruntled manner Kairi was, and she now had a little gold bow and a silver arrow charm on the bronze necklace.  "I don't have all the damn day to lounge about doing nothing!!"  The two shocked boys fainted, and she found the cleats under the living room table.  "Bakura, keep your fucking mouth shut, I'm late to soccer practice!"  

            Dashing out of the door, she left the two spirits dumbfounded, looking at each other.  Bakura broke the still silence with a sharp remark.  "I told you so, you **_stupid_ Pharaoh!"**

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Everyone, I know it's not like me to leave a cliffhanger in here in the first place, but Alexandra really **_did_ leave for soccer practice, dragging Kairi along with her...**

(Ami) Yeah, they just took off, leaving the two yami's in their house with the other...Not a very smart idea, ne?

(Rei) *sweat drop* Now isn't the time to be like rivals in this fic, you can bash each other in chapter 2, ok? *silence* Good, until then, r&r!****


	2. VIP Trip? !

**New Girls, Old Times**

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese animated show/manga called:  Yu-Gi-Oh!, as featured in the _Kids WB, but not very well (I hate the dub, but I can live with it).  I, crazytomboy1, do not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this fanfic unless they're mine or owned by others.  I don't own _Shonen Jump_ or the song Iceblink either...Note that we are using Japanese names to clear up any confusion at the moment.  This fanfic is suitable for teens 13 & up due to the content and the fact that I've been on manga spree!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!_

(Ami) By the way, /_hikari to yami_/, //_yami to hikari_//, and the thoughts are all in italics.

(Shina) You're forgetting ~shared feelings via items~ in my world!  I've got 6 chapters in my spring break IY fic.  You don't have any IY fics at all!

(Ami) *twitch twitch* What'd you say?

(Alexandra & Kairi) Run for it, there's going to be a word war!

(Ryou) Um, I have a question!  How **_are_** you doing that?!

(Kairi) I'll tell in the fic section, it's a good thing you're in a good mood, Ryou!

(Shina) Malik and Marik are saner than usual, Shadi's ooc, Ami's portrayed here, Ishizu is nearly gossiping on her cell phone, and lastly Mike is a friend of Ami's!  By the way, Capcom owns Rival Schools.__

_______________________________________________________________________

**V.I.P. Trip?!**

It's now a few months after Yugi and Ryou went to Kairi's house, and found out that hair band was causing most of the confusing things.

            Ryou had just caught up to Kairi and Alexa out of breath, Yugi close behind him.  "Hey Kairi...Do you mind if I asked a question?"

            Alexa glanced behind herself, looking at the albino boy a little quizzically.  "But you just did, Ryou!"  She was hit by Kairi lightly because of the dumb smirk she had on her own face while saying that comment.  "Hey, lighten up!"  //_Silly hikari!_//

            /_I know that, ~pure innocence~__ aishiteru!/  Kairi, completely ignoring Alexa's remark, stopped and looked at the two boys.  "Go ahead and ask away!"  __I know the question, it's 'how can Alexandra go to school?_

            "How can Alexandra go to school?  I mean, about the hair band and such..."

            Alexa turned to Ryou and smiled thinly.  "Astral projection, don't tell me that you **_weren't_** doing the same thing with Bakura on the patio."  Ryou 'eep'-ed and Yugi just stood there, thinking about the summer break!

            Yugi burst into a smile.  "Hey, this is the last day of school for this year, we should be happy!"  _Why doesn't Yami have that much control for long as that type of astral projection?_

            "Frankly, I just want to get this day over with because it takes a lot out of me because of my hobbies."  _Ack, neko's out, and no inu to chase it back!_

            Ryou misunderstood her whole meaning of 'hobbies'.  "Nothing to fear, it's right for somebody to study until they drop to be worn out!"

Okay, I'm bored as hell, so I'm skipping to the next week.  If you're confused, so are Ryou and Yugi.  No worries, there **_might_** be a lemon somewhere in this fic, just not now!!  Oh, this part is starting out at Kairi's house!

            Alexandra had just checked the mailbox of the house; there was a bunch of different letters, and her own personal favorite, _Shonen Jump._  "Hm, Kairi, you've got a letter!"

            The redhead, still reading answered mentally.  /_Really Alexa?  I hope it isn't from Malik Ishtar, or his yami.../_

            //_Nope, it's not from the two tan blondes, so stop shivering!  But, it's from Ishizu Ishtar, Malik's sis!//_

            "Then please hand the letter over, I want to read it!"  A few seconds later, Kairi had given the letter an once-over.  "Huh, an invite to Malik's birthday on July 7th, at a hotel near a new archeology..."

            (AN: Ryou's apartment, the boy happens to be reading a letter addressed to him at the same place Kairi left off!) "...Dig; where there's rumored to have info on the Sennen items."

            Bakura snorted.  "I'd put up with Marik Atmose for a long while to see that!"

            (AN: The second floor of the Kame Game Shop. *SD chibi Sesshoumaru face* I'm inventive, aren't I?!) "Yami, it also states that: 'The Sennen Items pasts and uses will be told to the V.I.P. invitees!'

            Yami looked up and smiled warmly at his hikari, but it faded somewhat quickly.  //_Yugi, that is great news, but we'll need to be careful there._//

            (AN: All three places, à la split screen authoress skills!  All right, I'll shut up for a bit and let you read...It may sound dumb though!) "If we're going there, what about a gift?"  The lights were hoping to celebrate a birthday party with a great gift for Malik.

            "Uh, I'd have to guess on that...Gomen nasai!"

            (AN: All right, imagine the 3-way split screen going into Kairi's house again, taking up the whole view!) "Alexa, do we still have Ishizu's cell phone number?"

            "You've been watching Hyoui too much, but you **_have_** a point there...Found it!  Just press 39198926212012111. (AN: If that's a **_real_** cell phone number, then I swear I didn't look you up to maim, I thought it'd be cool...) It'd be wise to mention the invite before anything else, ok?"

            Kairi nearly face faulted while dialing up Ishizu's cell phone on the house's cordless denwa.  /_I'm **not** that dense, Alexa!/_

            (AN: Another split screen, go me!) After the first ring, Ishizu picked up.  "Hello Kairi, I take you've just read your mail.  I don't know if that attachment suited your tastes..."

            Kairi sweat dropped, confused.  _Is she...Gossiping?  "Nope, I haven't checked my e-mail in a week, Ishizu, so you tell me!"_

            Now it was Ishizu's turn to be embarrassed.  "My brother had the idea of sending it himself."  
            Kairi was thinking about where she is, to be so...Off-sounding!  "I'm talking about the invite to-"

            "My brother's birthday?  I'm sorry I didn't send it sooner because of work; you would have had more time to look for a gift.  My brother wants to talk to Alexandra, he's down in the dumps!"

            "Yeah, that'd be sensible to do, but **_Malik?_**"

            The Sennen Tauk holder was now being serious.  "It will be fine, no interruptions from anyone, or eavesdropping..."

            Kairi sweat dropped again, worried about how Marik would act over the phone in that scenario.  "But what about-"

            Ishizu giggled.  "You don't need to worry about the Sennen Rod, he's pretty much grounded until his birthday party from the last time!" (AN: Last time would be the Battle City Tournament, thanks!)

            "Oh, poor Malik, I'll get Alexandra on the line, just wait a sec..."  /_Alexa, you better be awake, because I'm throwing the denwa at you!_/

            Alexa caught the phone, sighing.  //_Why can't you just hand it over like a normal person?//  "So tell him to get his ass on the line!"_

            Unfortunately, Malik was already there, and miffed at that remark.  "Well curly-head, nice to talk to you too!"

            The black-haired girl slammed down the _Shonen Jump_ magazine out of a reflex action.  "M-Malik!  You don't sound too happy, why in Ra's name is that?"

            You can hear the anger in Malik's voice as he answered her question dangerously.  "**I _don't_ want to talk about it!**"

            That was so loud, it caused Kairi to spit out some of her soda when Alexa pulled the denwa away from her ears.  "I don't need an ear bleed! (AN: Ok, now for a suicidal question!) I'm curious about how old Atmose is going to be, got any guesses?"

            "Why must you rub the fact that I'm grounded from the rod in?!  You **_must_** be in a bad mood!"  Malik Ishtar wasn't shouting as loud that time.

            Kairi mouthed 'need earplugs?', making Alexa laugh.  "Cruh that, I'm trying to spread my good mood around, lighten up.  I know, it sounds stupid coming from me, huh?"

            Malik sweat dropped, feeling remorse for shouting.  "Sorry, I didn't realize you were trying to help, I can never tell with Marik."

            Alexa chuckled to herself.  "Oh, it's ok.  Hey, are you still going to the 'torture oven'?"

            "Haha, well I don't want to, but sister insists!  I am passing, if you're wondering.  It's near the dig site, I still don't get it..."

            ~stunned~ "**_Right_ near the new dig site?"**

            "Yes, you curl-headed meainie!"

            Kairi smirked.  /_Curl-headed meanie?  That's a new one!/_

            //_I'll just ignore that...//  "Don't worry, you'll get the Sennen Rod back safely!"_

            Malik thought about that in shock for about three seconds.  "How can you be so sure about that, Alexandra?"

            ~pissed off~ "Dakara na, vision deshou!"  (AN: Eep, she's going to start swearing, run for it!)

            "From who, the redhead who spaces out half the time?  I wouldn't believe her much!"

            _Oh really?  "Ask Kairi to explain, I don't get it either..."  //_Your turn to catch the denwa!_//_

            /_Thanks for giving me a heads-up, but this denwa is an old one./  "Hey Malik!"_

            "Alexandra is scary and has no denwa manners...When will I be getting the Sennen Rod back?"

            "Oh, that?  It's normal; she has swearing contests against Bakura over the phone, that's why her manners are rude.  You'll get your rod back about an hour into your birthday party."

            There was a pretty annoyed Egyptian hikari on the other end of the denwa.  "**I _can't_ wait much longer, it's torture!**"

            "You think its torture?  Well, waiting can be a good thing in moderation, but what about your mind link with him?  Moshi-moshi, you there, Malik?"

            "Y-yes, but I had forgotten about that."

            "Well, can you get Ishizu on the line while you try that?  I'd like that so much!"

            "Okay, I will!"

            /_Catch Alexa, you've got 30 seconds before she says a word about something strange!/_

            //_Been there, done that to Bakura, **and lived!//  "Ishizu, I'm betting that the Sennen Rod is at the new dig site, right?"**_

            Ishizu sighed, admitting she had been caught.  "I didn't think you'd figure it out that fast, but you're right..."

            "Wow, I did do a good guess!  Oh, Malik says being away from Atmose is torture, and then, vice versa is sure to be true!"

            "You shouldn't worry about my brother so, they need time to realize how much they care about the other.  You wouldn't understand how this works!"

            "Why's that?  I just want to see the dig site; even during the party would be fine!  I'm sure the others would agree!"

            "I think you should let me explain, you'll want to get comfortable because it's confusing if I were to be blunt.  Now, there is a possibility that you might be able to form your own physical bodies after undergoing a ritual there, and..."

            ~pure shock~ "A-a-are you saying not like an astral projection, and still be able to go back to the item's soul room?"

            Ishizu smiled warmly.  "Yes, exactly!"

            ~fading shock, realization~ "Damn, we couldn't get a better gift no matter where we looked!"

            "You know, my brother isn't that hard to please...He likes good luck charms a lot."

            Alexa gave a nervous laugh.  "I don't think Marik would like that!"

            "It isn't the point, try getting one anyway."  There was a short pause, and then she continued on.  "Marik isn't my brother!"

            _Okay, I never liked textbooks, but I'm glad I did the research behind some once.  "That's where the technicality comes in.  You see, yamis and hikaris usually have the same birthdays if they're not reincarnated.  It's as true as your last name is Ishtar!"_

            Ishizu thought about that for a second.  "Well, what would **_you_** suggest make a good birthday gift for Marik?"

            ~calm as possible~ "That's so overratedly simple.  I think he'd want to see Malik truly happy!"

            "I'm thinking that the good luck charm would work."

            "Frankly, I don't know if that'd make Atmose grin or snarl."

            Now it was Ishizu's turn to be a little irritated.  "I hope you would believe me, you really don't know Marik!"

            Alexa sighed.  "I'm not the rocket scientist here, or I'd know; tell him we said good luck, bye!"  (AN: Alexandra has now hung up, end split screen and go back to full view of Kairi's house.)  //_Well, I want to rub this in Nakti Bakura's face!_//

            /_I think he's invited, but doesn't know much about the dig site!/_

            ~amused~ //_You heard that?//_

            Kairi was smiling mysteriously.  "Let me quote Marik: 'keep your guard up at all times, you won't know when you'll thank yourself'!"

Some time later, going to the apartment where Ryou Bakura lives, Kairi's humming to herself, knocking on the door to the beat of Iceblink.

            Kairi was stopped mid-knock by Ryou opening the door, and the white-haired boy wasn't shocked to see her at all, but forced a smile.  "It seems that you got invited to Malik's birthday along with Yugi and me too!"

            "Ryou, I was.  May I come in now?  My legs hurt from the elevators not working, and this **_is_** the sixth floor..."

            Ryou blanched, he needed to tell Bakura to undo whatever he did to the elevators later.  "Well, come in then!"

            "Well, at least the doll collection has stopped growing noticeably since the first time I came here, but there still are four-no wait, five more dolls!  At least Bakura is showing self-control in that way.  No offense, but where is he?"

            Yugi spoke up from reading one of Ryou's books.  "Bakura's playing Rival Schools against Yami, you'll get yelled at if you try to talk to them or block the screen.  I tried-"

            "Well, if we're going to survive Malik's birthday, they will just **_have_ to work together!  I am going to make sure they don't get each other hurt for real."**

            Ryou smiled, a little embarrassed.  "I wouldn't let them touch any game until they promised it wouldn't be a shadow one at all."

            Kairi let out a held breath.  "That's what I was afraid of, it's just that you don't know the whole story behind the new dig site, and if I can bring them in here, I'll gladly fill you in!"  She stomped off towards the 'living room' area of the apartment floor.  _Well, here goes something!  "Um, excuse me, are you done playing yet?"_

            They screamed at the redhead at the same time.  "Stop blocking the damn screen, we can't see!"

            Kairi had fell over out of shock for about three seconds, and then sat up, not happy at all.  _You want to play it that way?  I was hoping for that much!  The hair band shined for a second, then becoming the two charms on Alexandra's bronze necklace!  Alexa then went behind the two male spirits.  "Guys, I want to play the winner, is that ok?"  That remark made Bakura jump up and hit his head on the ceiling, while Yami just nodded.  "I want you to know something about the dig site that could actually open up our powers to 'make' a sort of body without having to close a soul room!"_

            This caused a collective wave of shock through everyone on the area.  "What was that, Alexandra?!"

            The black-haired yami smiled, knowing that she had the whole attention of the guys.  "Just what it sounded like, I heard it straight from the Sennen Tauk holder herself over a denwa call!"

            "Well, it sure as hell wasn't polite to rip us from the game, so spill!"  Alexandra rolled her eyes; Bakura had a way of getting on someone's nerves, even when not swearing.

            "Ok, but it's extremely difficult to say.  I'll try my best..."  After a 20-minute explanation, the hikaris were shocked, and the yamis were **_very_ interested!  "...So we'll need to put up with each other during the whole time we happen to be there."  The tomb raider and the Pharaoh groaned.  "I don't like the idea of constant friendliness, but how about just a truce?"  The two spirits nodded, ever so grudgingly, suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  "I'll get it, you two keep your yamis company!"  Alexandra went over to the door quickly as possible.  "Hello, may I help you..?"  Alexandra's kindness quickly turned into a growl.  "Naka Amy..."**

            A girl with cream wind and weather-beaten skin that had a lot of beauty in it was glaring topaz daggers at the black-haired yami.  "Meeka Alexandra..."

            Then the two girls shout at the same time, making Yugi sweat drop.  "**What in Ra's name are _you_ doing here?!**"

            Finally, Yugi piped up, making Alexa jump up and hit the ceiling this time.  "Is there anything wrong over there?"

            "Just an old acquaintance, that's all."

            Amy's topaz eyes had gone back to baby blue soft tint while Alexandra was still a bit confused.  "No, really!  Why did you come here, Amy?"  Alexa had stopped shouting at Amy, since she was expecting a shadow game, but oh well!  She couldn't help it if her hikari had a bad choice in friends.

            Amy looked around at Ryou and Yugi, next to their yamis, raised an eyebrow and just explained one reason why she came, sighing.  "Never go to Mike's house on a Sunday when he has a party fit for shady people!"

            The very thought of a drunk Shadi and a drunk Mike in the same place made Alexa burst out laughing, while the rest of the room (AN: minus Amy) looked at her like she was a nutcase.  "Sorry about that, poor girl!"

            Bakura snorted and shot in.  "Remember the little 'truce' talk you forced me into?  Those are the breaks, and you'll need to apply to them too!"

            Alexandra nodded and the hair band was back, along with Kairi, while Amy was looking at a certain doll in the room, face emotionless.  "Still thinking about Ami?  I'll talk about it later if you'd like..."  

            "Yeah, so did your letter to the party weigh 1kg.?  I know mine did."

            Kairi, Ryou, and Yugi sweat dropped.  "No way mine was that heavy, I weighed it..."

            "Well, Ishizu **_must_** think I'm 100% trustworthy!  Now, let me tell you something about the new dig site, you-"

            Yami interrupted, to Kairi's amusement.  "Will be given the chance to undergo a ritual that gives us the chance to form our own bodies."

            Amy's jaw just about hit the floor before she could speak again.  "But-"

            This time, Bakura interrupted.  "From the redhead who happens to be a bookworm.  Any other questions?"

            Yugi looked at Ryou, they were nervous.  Ryou saved the room!  "How about Chinese Checkers just for fun?"

            "All right, let's play!"

            (AN: After all 3 of the times they played Chinese Checkers, Ryou kept on coming in last.) "Argh, I'm having bad luck and Bakura is too!"

            "Hm, have you guys been under extreme stress lately?"  Amy was looking at the albino boy, checking him up like a psychiatrist would.

            Ryou sighed and tipped the chair he was in back 20º.  "Well, I'm not saying a thing outside of 'maybe'."

            "If you're not telling, I'm taking out **_them!_** (AN: Uh, okay.  This is a whole set of combs, brushes, and hair care products that Alexa can fit into her pocket.  She mainly uses it when Bakura's being an ass!) Don't think I'm lying, remember last time?"

            Ryou went running and screaming straight to his own room and slammed the door shut, the last time the whole hair care set was used, he got beaten harder that night.

All right, another week later, it's 5 days from July 7th, Malik's birthday.  We can see that they are all packed, even Amy.  You can see Kairi holding the doll Amy was looking at in Ryou's apartment behind her back.

            The channeler Amy glanced to the right, seeing her friend.  "Mike, Shadi!  Let me guess, you got invited to Malik's party too?"

            It was rare to see Mike sober on a Sunday!  In fact, he was quite handsome when dragged out of a bar until he stopped seeing pink elephants.  "Yeah, I know that I don't have an invite, but Shadi insisted on me coming."  Mike shuddered at some hidden thought only he had knowledge to.

            Shadi had a straight face on, as he usually did around Yami or Yugi.  "I do not think that the channeler would be invited..."

            Amy stuck out her tongue at the 'smart-mouthed insulter', knowing that she had insurance.  "Same to you, Ankh boy!"  (AN: It's corny, but would you want to make a 3,000 yr.+ old Pharaoh cranky after you had gotten him to do a temporary truce?)

            Ryou spoke up, being refreshingly blunt.  "Listen, can we stop bickering and get on the airplane already?!"

            Kairi had to comment at the face Ryou was making.  "Oh, are you sure that Yami won't get airsick?  Your yami isn't very graceful when it comes to traveling in the sky in airplanes!  If you'll excuse me, I need to use the girls room."  She walked off before either of the boys could run after her.  Inside, after the call from nature had hung up, and her hands were washed, Kairi faced the doll and took her hair band off, touching the doll.  "Be freed, Ami Toushin!"  A flash of purple light later the doll was gone, and a spirit that looked nearly like Amy was moving around. (AN: For you idiots who don't get the idea, or haven't seen the whole Japanese series up to Battle City, you wouldn't know about Bakura's habit of turning people into dolls, mostly they are Ryou's friends.  That's why Ryou's place has so many dolls!) "You owe me one, you silly free spirit.  Go to her, she'll be ecstatic!" (AN: I've been reading too much _Shonen Jump_, but you have to love _The Shaman King_!)

            When Kairi exited, Amy jumped at the presence of her own spirit guide double.  "About time you came back!"  True, it did take Kairi thirty minutes, but it's her t.o.m.; give her a break!  "Did you get stuck in there?"

            "Nope!  Now, we've got a plane to catch!  Come on, everyone."

***********************************************************************

(Shina) Argh, stupid typer's block!

(Ami) A channeler?  That's new, and scary, but *whispers to Shina*?

(Shina) I'm not **_that_** sick!  Kairi and Alexandra most likely yes, but not a friend from school!

(Ryou) Might you r&r for us?  I'll be sad if you don't...*cute pleading eyes and pout*


	3. Airplane Madness!

**New Girls, Old Times**

_______________________________________________________________________

DISCLAIMER:  The characters portrayed here are copyrighted characters of the Japanese animated show/manga called:  Yu-Gi-Oh!, as featured in the _Kids WB, but not very well (I hate the dub, but I can live with it).  I, crazytomboy1, do not own any of the characters featured in this show and/or portrayed in this fanfic unless they're mine or owned by others.  I don't own _Shonen Jump_ or any companies...Note that we are using Japanese names to clear up any confusion at the moment.  This fanfic is suitable for teens 13 & up due to the content and the fact that I've been on manga spree!  Now, the moment we've all been waiting for...*cues a drum roll*...the fanfic!_

(Ami) By the way, /_hikari to yami_/, //_yami to hikari_//, and the thoughts are all in italics.

(Shina) You're forgetting ~shared feelings via items~ in my world!  I've got 6 chapters in my spring break IY fic.  You don't have any IY fics at all!

(Ami) *twitch twitch* What'd you say?

(Alexandra & Kairi) Run for it, there's going to be a word war between crazytomboy1 and devilgirl5!

(Bakura) So, why is Alexandra giving me that "touch-her-and-you're-in-deep-shit" look?

(Kairi) *shrugs* I think it's that time of month when she'll nearly act like Marik, but then again, I'm not sure!

(Shina) Malik and Marik are saner than usual, Shadi's ooc, Ami's portrayed here, there will be a note-passing war portrayed by paper airplanes, and lastly Mike is a friend of Ami's!__

_______________________________________________________________________

**Airplane Madness!**

Okay, let me be blunt!  The airplane had took off about an hour ago, and while Yugi is taking in the sites; Ryou, Kairi, and Amy are really bored!

            Kairi was sighing, balancing a plane peanut on her nose perfectly.  It was knocked off by a paper airplane thrown by someone.  "Hey...I was trying for the record books!"  _I might as well read it!  'Kairi, what in the world are you doing with that peanut on your nose?'  __That's Ryou's handwriting, why'd he do that?  Oh well, I'm not going to be bored at all!  She wrote out quite a few nihonjin-no characters, then folds it and flings the p.a. back at Ryou._

            Ryou caught the airplaine.  'Can't you see I was going for a world record?!  Five more minutes, and I would've been there.'  Ryou smirked, and wrote down a response.

            'I'm so sorry, but why aren't we just talking?'  _That's dumb!_

            'The truce, Ryou; the truce!  Don't get me wrong, but Yami wouldn't like it if we broke it.'  Ryou smacked his head, remembering the talk just before they got on the airplane.  Antoher throwing of the p.a. proved to start some chaos as Amy intercepted it with a stretching yawn, and the two teens sweatdropped.  _That's not good!_

            "Huh, what's this paper airplane all about?"  Amy snickered after reading it, then made up her own p.a.'s, nine of them to be exact!  "If you want yours back, you'll have to search!"  All the p.a.'s were thrown at once by the channeler, with a smirk on her face.  "Good luck kids..."

            Ryou grabbed several p.a.'s and wrote on them, hoping one would reach Shadi; unfortunately Kairi caught one of them and read it.  'Girl hikaris and yamis are just **_not_** right!'  "Ryou, that's just not polite!"  _Wait a second, those eyes...Bakura!  That's it, I'm burning those paper airplanes in the shadow realm!_

            The hairband shone softly, and all the paper airplanes in the cabin flew over to her fast!  She snapped, the airplanes in the cabin were gone.  "Much better...Now back to _Shonen Jump!"  The rest of the ride was very quiet, except for Shadi playing his GBA and snickering from time to time.  "Oh, shut up, I'm reading a good part in the manga!"_

            Mike was playing his own GBA, trying to beat Shadi in the Duel Monsters game.  Mike shrugged as he lost again, then finally gave up.  (AN: Mike looks like teen Gohan that's not a Super-Saiyan in any form.  Got that?)

Hey, I'm skipping to after the plane ride ends, and they're in Egypt.  I know that it's not possible, but it's my fic!  So there they are, waiting to be picked up by Ishizu's company.  No, I don't mean something like Kaiba Corp., but Ishizu's friends; duh!  For those of you who think both Ishizu and Malik are tomb keepers, then you just don't read spoilers enough, because Rashid has been given the Pharaoh's blessing to do so instead. *blows a raspberry at would-be flamers*

            Yugi yawned, then frowned.  "What time is it?  I'm so tired..."

            Kairi stifled a yawn, she was a morning person and a night owl, Ra knows how she does that!  "According to my watch, it's 9:45 PM in Cairo time, and 4:45 AM in Tokyo time.  We've missed out on some sleep, that's for sure!"  She looked at Shadi; puzzled at the Sennen Ankh holder.  "Looking for something, or are you just shocked at the winter temperatures?  I know it's warm for this time of year..."

            Shadi looked areound the area.  "We're being watched, Kairi.  Hold your toungue for now."

            Ishizu stepped out of the shadows, glancing at Shadi, then to Yugi.  "Pharoah, welcome to Egypt.  I hope you'll like your stay here, because it will be in my hotel."  _I think it will do my brother well to talk to his friends._

            "Whoa, wait a second!  You **_own_** that swanky hotel I always passed on the way to my old school...I don't get it!"

            Kairi was puzzled to no end, when Ishizu smiled and nodded.  "Now, you're making the drivers wait, all of you."  She gestured to the waiting limosines.  "It's not a very long ride when compared to airplane trips from Japan."

            Ryou sighed.  "That's so true, but at least I may be able to see Otoo-san this time!"

            Ishizu just sighed, getting impatient.  "It's longer if you walk, so I suggest you come into the limosines like your friends.  I mean no harm."  She turned and got into the front seat next to the driver, while everyone else got into the limo's back area.

            (AN: About a half-hour later...)  "Are we there yet?  I'm getting tired of just sitting around in this stuffy limo..."  Yugi was figeting in his seat.

            Kairi yawned.  "Nearly, but I hated the bus ride unless I had a rough night.  One hour and thirty minutes isn't very exciting at all, unless it involves constant Duel Monster playing!"  Everyone laughed, causing Kairi to sweatdrop visibly.  "So?  At least I didn't keep myself 100% isolated!"  Ishizu flinched, she had heard her brother talking about someone who was shy, but didn't back down in friendship who wasn't annoying; just blunt.  She was her brother's first friend outside of Rashid before he had the rod.  "Ah, we're nearly there!"

            Sure enough, there was the school coming up, along with the **_huge_** hotel nearby.  The other kids were gawking at the size of the buildings.  "The school is smaller than the hotel, if you are aware enough to notice."

            Shadi was unamused by the way Ishizu was talking, but he smirked at the wide-eyed boy.  "It is fit for royality, is it not?"  Shadi was being as calm as possible, seeing that he egged Bakura on to write the phase that got Alexandra pissed off on the plane.

            Kairi just took that to be her cue to talk.  "I've been there once, it's like Ryou's apartment if you are bored enough to count the stairs.  Are the elavators fixed on the ground floor at least?"

            Ishizu chuckled loud enough for the people riding to hear.  "Yes Kairi, you won't have to run up the 100 steps to see my brother anymore.  I had that problem fixed a week after you came!"

            _Well, you should've said something earlier!_  "That's good, although I know where the stairs are if I get cabin fever and hyperness together, Ra forbid that!"

            Shadi was chuckling on that thought.  "It doesn't hurt to have some chaos in life, how else would all of this happen?"  He grinned slightly at Kairi, who just rolled her own eyes.

            Ryou cleared his throat.  "Um, I hate to sound like my yami..."  Everyone stared at Ryou, waiting for him to go on.  "...But will you just shut up?!"  Incredibly, the the whole limo fell silent for the rest of the trip.

            Kairi sighed happily.  "Finally, we're here!  My butt was getting sore."  There was some snickering coming from Alexandra's soul room.  /_It isn't **that funny, Alexa!  I think I'm not going to do that spell to annoy Bakura if you don't stop snickering at me.../  The snickering was cut off by a sigh.  /**__Much better, Alexa; much better!/_

            Once inside, the two white-haired boys were gaping.  "Whoa!  Bakura, this is huge!"  /_I think we shouldn't make Ishizu mad, there's air conditioning here.  That's better than the weather at any desert!_/

            //_True, but what **is** Kairi doing at the check-in desk?//  Ryou turned around, a bit confused._

            Kairi rang the bell, making a cute little 'bing' sound that got the doorman's attention.  He looked at the redhead with a reluctantly scared look before he spoke in Egyptian.  "Can I help you, miss?"

            _By Ra, I can barely speak the language since I have been slacking off in Japan, but I'll try my best!_  "Yes, this is the Ishtar party-No, no, I mean the group invited for Malik Ishtar's birthday.  Would you show us to our rooms after taking-No, giving us the room keys please?"  _Oh crud, I'm sounding like an American blonde from California!  My English is better than my Egyptian currently..._

            A certain tanned blonde hikari was standing right behind the redhead, making a sign for everyone to keep quiet about him being there.  "Well Kairi, go haven't gotten that rusty if you're scared about that!"  As Malik had planned, Kairi fell over out of shock, and he caught her.  "Careful, you know how hard the floor is anywhere!"

            Kairi jumped up, and nearly slapped the blonde before she remembered how he was feeling over the phone.  "At least waiting isn't as bad as study hall in the hell oven school, ne?"  Malik just stared at Kairi, face unreadable.  A few seconds later they burst out laughing.  Two minutes later, Kairi had opened her mouth without laughing constantly.  "Okay, hahaha, Malik...I think the pranks should wait until, haha, we at least know where our rooms are!"

There, I managed not to yap like a dog!  Speaking of which, Jounochi, Seto, Mai, Anzu, Pegasus, (maybe?) and Marik aren't going to show up outside of mere mentions until the next chapter.  I'm impatient, so an hour after they unpacked is where I'm picking up, ok?  Good!

            Kairi was busy writing some Egyptian symbols on a sheet of looseleaf paper, and was looking at the nearby comb from time to time giggling; when Malik interrupted her.  "What are you doing with that paper and comb?"

            Kairi froze for a second.  "I'm thinking of paying back Bakura for the mean paper airplane he sent to Shadi concerning me and my yami.  Want to get Bakura down here, so you can see what I have in mind exactly?  It'll be fun, and it sure as heck beats waiting."

            Malik blinked a few times, confused until he saw Kairi's smile.  "You're acting like Marik for a reason, aren't you?"  He turned around, then went up the stairs to the second floor, smiling to himself.

            Kairi wasn't writing as she watched Malik go off to bug Ryou and his yami.  _Back to the complicated spell!  As she just barely finished the writing of the spell on paper, placing the comb on it, Bakura ran down the stairs screaming for no damn reason.  She whispered quietly to the paper.  "Invoke."  She turned around and saw Malik running after him as fast as he could go.  "Malik, stop that nonsense, **_right_ now!"  Malik 'eep'ed, not wanting to remeber how Kairi had acted one week at the school, and Bakura let out a sigh of relief.**_

            Of course, that was before the comb lifted itself off the table and flew towards Bakura!  "What's going on with that damn comb?!  Damn that, that **_thing_!"**

            As Bakura started running again, Malik just gave me a weird look before it clicked to him.  "Was that what you were doing?"

            I bit my lip to keep the chuckles in, as Bakura made another pass around the front desk.  I whispered to Malik, not wanting to get beat up by the pissed as hell white-haired spirit.  "Yes, I did that, you silly kid!"  He burst out laughing at his old nickname Kairi hardly used anymore.  _Now to undo the spell before he kills me for this stunt...Done!  "Bakura, why are you running from nothing?  I'm just wondering about that..."_

            It seemed that Ryou answered back, not Bakura, thank Ra!  "Who did it?  One minute Malik came in the room, the next we're down here, and he's laughing his head off!  I'm lost about this..."

            Yugi came running downstairs, smiling.  "I heard from Ishizu that this place has a swimming pool, can you show me where it is Malik?"  It wasn't a big deal, basically most of the people invited had gotten sweaty from the plane ride or from the heat in general.

            The blonde Egyptian smiled, saved at the last second.  "Oh...If you'll wait for a bit I'll get my swim trunks on, and lead the way!"

            A few minutes later at the pool, everyone seemed to be having fun, Malik and Shadi especially, since they were dunking each other in the water from time to time.  "You think that's fun?  How about a big splash contest from the diving board?!"  Kairi wasn't amuzed at the two boys trying to drown each other in the pool.  About five seconds later, she regretted opening her big mouth because of the overjoyed kids dragging her towards the diving board.  "Why won't you go first, Ryou, or maybe Yugi?"

            "Well, you suggested the idea Kairi, so you can go first!"  Ryou just shrugs, then goads her towards the diving board's edge by whispering to Bakura about nothing in particular.

            "All right I'll go..."  Yugi just stared at Kairi before she jumped, saying an insult on the way.  "Never trust a silver-haired kitsune thief from my eperiences!"

            That only provoked Bakura into dragging hinself and Ryou right after the redhead.  "Are  you implying that **_I_** am a forest animal?!?!"

            /_She's saying you look somewhat like Youko Kurama from Yu*Yu*Hakusho, Bakura..._/

            //_And that kitsune is a thief, correct?//  He just jumped in (sans Ryou) after Kairi to chase her around in the pool, all the while making Amy and Mike wet from the recoil of displacement._

            Mike was slightly wet, knees down, while Amy only had her feet wet because she was sitting further back.  "That's a 5, good job Bakura!"  They were both trying to get tans, but Amy was the one who glanced at the pool from time to time.  Yugi bounded in next, giving up on trying to get his yami to come in any other way.  "Hm, that was a 4 for Yugi."  A slightly bigger splash for Yami by Amy's standards!  "Whoa, that's a 7 for Yami, great job!"

            Malik looked a bit scared to jump in, until Alexandra snuck up behind him and gave him a scare.  "Alexandra, what in Ra's name are you doing?!  Ack!"

            Everyone stared as both Amy and Mike were drenched.  Yes, **_drenched!_  "Hey, we have a winner!  It's Malik Ishtar with a score of 10!"**

            Alexandra glanced over to where Amy was and snickered.  "Who would have thought the saner 'tan terror' could do that?  I'm surprised by that!"  She then looked over to where the blonde Eygptian was.  "Whoops, I might have gone too far..."  She sweatdropped.  _Damn it all, I can't even pull pranks at a pool correctly...But that's my fault, not Kairi's!_

            "Hey, did you see how far out Malik jumped?  It was confusing to say the least..."  Shadi was always interrupting for unknown reasons, but he had managed to stay collected around Rashid than Malik could for all the time they've lived together, which was most of his life!  (AN: I'm corny, but let's just say that I've grown a bit attached to that pairing!)  "I know it has been hard on the boy to not have the Sennen Rod until this birthday."

            Surprising everyone, Rashid was taking a break for the week. (AN|Ami: *hits Shina with Hiei's sword* He can't take a break, don't ya get how? |Shina: *whacks Ami with her squeaky mallet* Nope, but I can be ooc with the near baldy, can't I?) "Well, that is master Malik in a pinch for you, Shadi." (AN: Do you know why he calls Malik 'master'?  I didn't think so...)

            Practically everyone sweatdropped, but Malik spoke up before Shadi could.  "Oh, come on, I'm usually not that bad..."  He paused.  "...And it's not my fault when he did that at the Battle City Tournament!"  It was a bit funny on how how Malik **_sort of_** stuck up for his own yami.  He wouldn't admit it, but he had a big understanding why Marik went through all the trouble to get to the Battle City Finals in the first place!

            Alexandra saw what was hidden behind that 'overly simple kid mask' of sterness.  "I see.  Are you **_really_** sure about that, Malik?"  Getting no answer, she tried to continue the questions, but Kairi dragged her away while she was trying to get in another question.  "Then you might want to tell me why you were mostly in the bathr-Itai!  Kairi, that's my ear, let go of it!"

            Kairi was smirking.  "This isn't the party, so there's no time for 'Truth or Dare' right now, get my point?"  After getting no response and feeling a faint pop, Kairi knew that she had kept Alexandra from totally embarrassing Malik, and walked off to her floor with a smile.  "I'll be back after I've dried off."

Well, since Ami's killed off the fun time at the pool short by ~nearly~ deleting this chapter, so I went to this little back-up side plan.  It's really corny, but don't flame me for it!

            It was only two days away from Malik's birthday, and by the look on her face, Ishizu was tense!  She had just woken up from the weird dream again for the fifth time since the school term had ended.  The dream was concerning the school that Malik went to and the Shadow Games somehow.  It had something to do with some Sennen Items, but she didn't know which ones just yet.  Sweating, she went to the room's shower and cooled off both her mind and body.  It never occurred that Amy and Kairi had the information that would fill in the holes to the strange dream she was having.  It just was her problem for not seeing them for a brief second exiting from the new dig site before they vanished.

            It wasn't very different from the past few dreams that the channeler had been having, but this time, it was very long version of it, and although it was a few minutes to her, the watch said that it was 1½ hours since they had came in, and the view shifted to the outside where Ishizu was...But that was before she woke up sweating.

            Kairi was scared, something was going far too wrong at the school, and leave it to the nice girl to go in and check.  There seemed to be shadow energy all around, and there was a definate evil presense there.  Sighing, she took the hairband off, and in a flash it had turned into a gold bow and a silver arrow, she could see the evil, and as she marked off the perfect hit, she woke up!  "Aw, what or who is that evil presense?  Alexa...Are you sure you **_don't_ know anything?"**

            The black-haired yami was a bit annoyed and amused at how Kairi was acting.  "I'm sure..."  Checking the watch the redhead hikari had brought along, she checked the time, and her eyes widened.  "Kairi, get back to bed for Ra's sake, it's 2:24 in the morning, and it isn't sunrise yet..."  Kairi could only squeak as she was pulled into the comfy bed by the waist sash of her nightgown by her yami. (AN: This isn't a lemon, you know that most likely everyone would torch me if it was...)

***********************************************************************

(Shina) *stares at the now-done chapter*  Um, this is so very short to my standards...

(Yami) *not amaused* Now why did I only get a seven out of ten in the splash contest?

(Shina) Ask Ami, she's the one who inspired me to do that.

(Ami) *sweatdrops and hits Shina with Hiei's sword* I didn't think that there were pools big enough to do a splash contest in Ancient Egypt, so I thought it would be funny.  That, and the fact that I ain't a bit too happy at what you did for that one review in "Yugi's Lover"!

(Malik) Hey, what about me and my yami?  Come on, I can't stand this wait! *goes nuts on Kairi to vent*

(Alexandra) Hey, that's definately **_not_ nice, you little tan terror, **_you!_****

(Kairi) *sweatdrops and smiles* I've put up with worse, Alexandra...Like having the misfortune of walking into one of Mike's shady Sunday parties!

(Ami) *groans in agreement* And it ain't all that funny when it happens to you, or someone all that dear to you, now is it?

(Shina) *pokes Malik* One last thing...

(Malik) I think I'll go nuts on the readers if they really don't want this fic to be updated, so r&r!


End file.
